Legend Of Zelda: Pure One
by DragonKoal
Summary: After the unicorn's travels and freeing her species, she has returned to her forest to resume her role as guardian, years have past since then and peace had returned. Something begins to call to her for help from deep within the forest, , Amalthea could not ignore its plea, she begins to follow it to a golden pond, but what she did not expect, was to be pulled into another world
1. Chapter 1: Calling

(I do not own the copyrights of Zelda and The Last unicorn, all characters used in this fanfic is mainly for the purpose of fun of making it and for the entertainment of others, I do not make money off of this fanfic, so please, enjoy! Please review and comment, Don't just look, read, and live without giving me your thoughts, I want to keep this story going and I can't do it without getting reviews...)

After freeing her family, friends, and her whole species from their ocean entrapment, she was no longer the last unicorn, her lament was now over and was now replaced with happiness and relief, she was now one but many unique creatures, she has had her experience of the human world and was now able to understand it, it was now time for her to go home, back to her forest, returning to her forest to resume her guardian status, forever watchful over the forest and the many mythical creatures that roam it, include many of the world's creation and animals, peace was returning to her home and her life resumed where she left it before her adventure. Years has pasted since then, her beautiful array of trees once again blooming with the four seasons, today was another day, but a day of renewal, the unicorn, Amalthea, was taking her usual stroll through the forest, checking up on her animals and being greeted by the talking willows trees, the talking butterflies and the strange creatures that came to visit. Ever since her return, most the humans had decided to give her more respect and leave her home alone, but you'd often catch the sight of a few travelers and hunters, the forest's enchantment along with the unicorn's power, would hide them from human's sights.

Amalthea makes her way to her favorite pond, fall was beginning to creep closer, it would not be long before her and everyone in her forest, would have to prepare for winter. Amalthea slowly leans her neck downward toward the cool crisp waters, satisfying her thirst by drinking it up, although it didn't last long, eventually something.. or someone.. caught her attention, she felt an aura, an unfamiliar energy was calling out to her in a faint but weak voice that only she could hear. "Who's calling me?" Amalthea asked, her voice beautiful and still young, she tilts her head in curiosity, her spiral horn glowing softly, following the mysterious energy flow, it was coming from deep within the forest, much deeper, she began to follow after it, her horn being used as a way to track down the source and beacon of the signal, she eventually came across another pond, although barely deep enough to swim, but what sparked the unicorn's curiousity, was the color. It was bright golden, it looked so pure and so serene, but why was it calling her?

Amalthea dipped her head down, her face very close to the waters, seeing her reflection glitter, the water began to ripple, but it began to ripple hard and in soft waves, it startled her, causing her to back away. That faint voice called out to her again. "Who are you?" What do you want from me?" Amalthea asked, but did get a response, the waters only kept calling her again and again, the waves increasing more and more, Amalthea was backing up more and more, beginning to think this was some sort of trap, like the dead king Haggard was screaming at her, wanting revenge for freeing the unicorns. Suddenly, Amalthea was slammed by the golden waters, pulling her deep, she let out a loud neigh, startled even more, but what startled her even more was that the pound was now a lake, pulling her deeper and deeper. The unicorn struggled to get free and she used all of her strength and magic to get out of the lake, but it was no use, she was at the bottom, it was bad enough she was panicking, her panic soon beginning to fade, Amalthea realized that she could... breath? but what made her even more confused, was that she was able to stand as if she was on land, the strange experience didn't last long though as she found herself underwater again, now realizing this was actual water and not some strange mystic, she pushed herself, kicking with her hoofs with all her might, eventually breaking the surface, only to find herself in shallow waters. "What is going on?" Amalthea asked herself, her heart was starting to race again as she found herself in a very unfamiliar place, but her heart began to be calmed, noticing she was in another golden spring.

That weak voice was heard again, but a lot closer than before. "Do not... be afraid of... me, pure one.. I mean you.. no harm" the voice was not only weak, but sounded like it was dying. Amalthea slowly turned around, her eyes grew wide. There stood, a very beautiful creature she has ever seen, it was four legged and had a axe-like tail, its body covered in strange twirling designed she could not understand, the creature was golden, just like its spring, it reminded her of a fox and a goat. Within its horns was a very dull light, very small in size and looked like it could go out anytime. "Pure one, I have called you... here.. to save... our land... I.. have reached deep across dimension to reach you.. I am.. Ordona.. Guardian of... this spring and... this region... But alas... my power is growing thin.. I am unable to hold onto this physical form... Here.. pure one... Take the last remains of my power... Twilight is... upon us.." Ordona said.

"Twilight? What do you-" Before she could finish her sentence, she noticed there was a golden dome around the lake, glowing dimmer and dimmer with each passing moment.

"There's... no time..." Ordona said, quickly bowing his head, the small ball of light left him, the ball of light swirled around the dome before bolting straight into Amalthea's horn. Filling her with the powerful mystically light, she felt stronger, her magic increased by a small amount. "Save... the... Light...spirits..." Ordona managed to say before he faded away out of existence. Amalthea looked up at her horn and her body, it was now covered in the same golden signs and swirls like the light spirit, it seems the unicorn's help was needed, she just couldn't deny a plea from a beautiful being.

That dome that shielded the spring, was now smaller and surrounding her body, protecting her from the twilight, she looked around, noticing there were strange pixeled squares floating around and coming from the ground, the world she was in was in constant twilight, dull, barely any animal life existed, this made her understand what Ordona meant by 'Twilight Is Upon Us'. Amalthea took a slowly deep breath before making her way out of the spring, making her way over to a broken gate and past by it.. She didn't know where to go, she didn't know where this she was or where here is, the unicorn closed her eyes, using her new found light powers and heightened senses to focus around here, she could sense there were humans to the south, there was however one signal she could see very strong, possessing a golden light similar to ordona, calling out to her, Amalthea opened her eyes, quickly making her way in that direction, crossing a bridge and into another forest clearing, she kept galloping, her legs carrying her forward, but she soon find herself at another spring filled with the golden rays of light, this one was more stronger than the other. "Pure one, welcome.. I am Faron.." A light spirit came into view, this one reminded her of a cross between a monkey and a squiral, Faron also had the same golden markings, Faron was holding onto a ball of light, but it wasn't its original size, much smaller..

"Faron, tell me, what is happening? where am I?" Amalthea asked, her tune of voice full of curiosity, confusion, and much concerned in her heart.

"You are in Hyrule, but sadly... not much.. of it.. Twilight is consuming much of it, our hero of destiny has been cursed.. to become a wolfo.. then suddenly a wave of twilight crashed upon the land... Twilight has grown stronger than before and our light... has weakened.. If only we had... stopped it.." Faron's voice was slow and calm, but never the less weakened by the twilight, he had a lot of power left to stay alive. "It is good we have found someone.. to help in our time in need.. Go, take my light.. Head north until you find the wall of twilight, use our power to pass through.. but remember, once you cross... over, you will be reverted to a human form.. Do not worry... you will still have your memories and means of protection.. You must find Zelda, she will explain more.. My time... is growing thin.. Here, take my light and my blessings.." Faron slowly uncurled from around his ball of light, the shine of power slowly drifted to Amalthea's horn, filling it and her body with more power. "May.. the goddess.. by.. with.. you..." Faron faded away, no longer among the living.. Amalthea stared at where the light spirit once was... So, she was in Hyrule, she didn't recognize it or have heard anything like it, not even close to her travels, the unicorn turned around, slowly heading out of the springs, continuing her travels, seeking answers of how she can be much help. Amalthea soon came across a hut with some strange human cowering in fear on top of it. There around the base of the home, where Shadow Beasts, strange beings wearing unfamiliar masks.

"Somebody... anyone body.. help me!" The big afro haired man screamed. There was no time to ponder who those shadow creatures were, the human needed saving. Charging up her spiral horn with light, she charged into, letting out a loud neigh at them, drawing the creatures attention, but before any of them could react, the unicorn pierced the first one, causing the power of light to burn, the creature was consumed by light, leaving nothing but a small ball of light, which absorbed into her well being, collecting a small piece lost light that was tokened away from the light spirit, the unicorn reared up on her hind legs, blinding the beasts with her horn's might's light, she slayed the beasts one by one. Those two last enemies did not have any light like the first one she destroyed.

"You're safe now.." Her voice echoing out, drawing the human's attention. The cowering man stopped shaking, coming out of fatal position, looking over at her, his eyes went side, taking in the beautiful awe of the unicorn's graceful appearance, but perhaps too much awe, the human leaned forward too far and came falling down, the unicorn reacted, running under to catch the human with her back. "

"You saved my life, horsy!" the man said with much thanks. That small comment made Amalthea stare at him, letting out a small sigh, looks like this guy doesn't believe in unicorns. "No." Amalthea said, shaking her head. "Take a closer look." She said. Now, hearing this, the man could not help but stared in bewilderment.

"Eh... Now that I look at you.. you have... strange markings like them light spirit fellows.. I thought they were gone?" The man said, slowly sliding off of her back, he continued to stare, trying to figure out what else made her different, but eventually he saw a faint glow from her forehead. "Nope, still not seeing it.. Any who, I'm Coro!" Coro said, he would of offered a handshake, but.. eh... You can't really give a horse a handshake

Amalthea let out a sigh, at least he introduced himself. "I am... Amalthea." she said, nodding her head softly. "I'm a Unicorn. If you truly believe in us, you'll see my horn." she said. This made Coro tilt his head, studying her. The markings alone made him curious, so just outta chance, he attempts to believe in them, but low and behold, there it is. "Oh hey! there it is.. Wait, so unicorns are like horses with a horn and speciel markings?" Coro asked, just as his bird friend flew in and landed on the nest in his hair. This drew the unicorns attention, she has never seen a bird came close to a human before, she began to understand why the light spirits have summoned here to save their world, Amalthea finally looked back at Coro, nodding her head. "No, We unicorns, are immortal beings, we are pure and free..." Amalthea said, thinking about her home for a bit.

"Ooooh, thank you for saving me, Amalthea. Things have gotten hectic around here, Shadow Beasts have appeared and all the animals have fled... I'm going to go inside, lock the door, and wait till they're gone!" Coro said, running over to his home, going inside and locking the door before the unicorn had any chance of speaking.

"I hope he'll be alright.." Amalthea said, looking around her surrounds before trotting over to a broken down gate, looking into the cove that would lead her to the twilight wall. "The light spirit said Zelda was north.." She said with much concern, thinking over what happened to her, she started thinking about her home, her forest, hoping they would be alright without her protection, hopefully her unicorn friends will come to aid her forest. Amalthea looked forward, taking a soft breath before dashing into a gallop past the broken down gate and into the darkness of the cavern, eventually making her way to the twilight wall with strange symbols, she slowed down to a trot, then stood before it and began concentrating the powers of light to her horn, focusing before gently pushing into the wall, the wall repelling away from the light as she submerged into Hyrule Field, the field was so large, it was larger than any field she has seen, this vast field was filling her spirits up, her mind was beckoning to run through it, but.. the thought was halted as she fell onto the ground, feeling her body glow softly, losing her beautiful unicorn appearance, only to be replaced by a form she despised before, the body of a human, but instead of laying naked, the golden rings and symbols that covered her body, has become clothes, or rather a tunic that the people of this land wore, it was pure weight, just like her skin, it shimmered softly in the sunlight, the top part of her tunic was a top India elegance that reached past her waste, she wore a very light dress, but it didn't constrict her movement.

Amalthea looked down, realizing she was holding something, a weapon to be exactly, she looked down at it, taking a good look at it, it was glowing softly, the blade was in the shape of a unicorn's horn in blue coloring, while the handle was made of just energy, seeing this told her that she will be defending herself in this new land. Despite being in the dreaded mortal body of a human, she could sense that her immortal unicorn powers were still with her, she could not feel the aging like she did before, this light power she wielded now, was beyond her imagination, but realization soon made its way to her mind, perhaps the power of light was doing more than making her magical powers stronger, it was also allowing her to keep her original core of her being.. But would she ever to be able to return to her unicorn form? Amalthea decided to push those thoughts to the back of her mind for now. Taking her first step into hyrule and getting used to her human body once more, she adventures fourth into the fields of hyrule.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Zelda

link007 (Guest): Thank you for reviewing, here is chapter two, a bit more longer than the last, but I hope it gives you some satisfaction. This crossover idea of mine has been around for the past three days before I posted Chapter one, it drove me crazy and just wouldn't leave me alone until I typed it down. Once I had typed it down went to posted Chapter 1, I noticed that this crossover was the first of its kind, no one has done a "Last Unicorn x Legend Of Zelda" on Before, so I had a little bit of doubt that people would come to read it. I hope to make more chapters, but I need reviews to give me encouragement and muse to make more. Again, thank you for the review, Link007. And now, here is chapter two, I hope you'll enjoy it, I worked hard and had to drink a few cans of Diet Soda to stay awake through the night.

I do not own Zelda and the Last Unicorn, this story is made for the sake of fun of writing it, and for the entertainment of readers and future readers. Please review, do not read and leave, you can't expect more chapters if you remain quiet.. Again, I need reviews, they encourage me to keep writing. Please, if you spot any errors in the story such as spelling or grammar, please tell me. Yes, I know I can just proofread, but autism tends to get in the way, I have used Internet Explore 8's spell correcting option to solve most of what it can pick up.

To where we left our favorite unicorn heroin, Amalthea continued her journey through Hyrule Field, walking among the dirt path as thoughts began to fill her mind, would she be able to help the light spirits, or even Zelda? She was but a unicorn gifted with magic, although though what behinds of the light, had increased her power, infusing with her magic and making her stronger, she still had ways to go. In the far distance, the now-human unicorn could see the castle within the horizon, it softly began to rain down upon her, but she tend not minded, she needed the coolness and comfort of it, plus it was not a harsh rain, so it was at least enjoyable to feel upon her skin, there really wasn't much to for her to say or think about, she had no companion to talk to keep her occupied, though traveling this way reminded me of her previous friends, the wizard Schmendrick. and Molly Grue, the careworn and kind being, the thought of those two crossed her mind, praying that they were ok and well after so many years since they last met. The unicorn eventually came upon a bridge built over a nice lake, seeing the waters made her thirsty, she crosses the bridge before making her way over to the waters, kneeling down and cupping her hands, getting some of the cold and taking a sip. The waters here in hyrule had a match different taste than her home, it wasn't exactly bad, nor did it taste good, but overall it had a unique foreign taste to it and she gladly excepted it, water was water after all, she was grateful to have gotten some. Amalthea resumes her travels, returning to the dirt path and traveling north as instructed by Faron, although it seems someone wanted to greet her to this land, a strange bird came flying toward her, reminding her of the immortal harpy Celaeno, whom she freed a long time ago.

Amalthea looked up, thinking that this bird came to help her, but it turns out she was wrong, the bird made a swoop at her, she lets out a paniced gasp, ducking down to avoid it. "Why must you attack me?" Amalthea said, placing a hand up to her chest, she did not gain no answer as the buzzard-like creature made a U-turn, diving straight at her, making her panic and quickly slashing out her uni-blade, striking at the hostile's wing, causing it to screech and fall down to the ground. Amalthea took this time to slowly walk over to it, wanting to see if it was ok, but she didn't get a chance to even ask as the creature had merely feign its defeat, the bird had got back onto its feet and tempted to peck at her, striking her in the shoulder, Amalthea stumbled back. "Please! I don't want to hurt you again!" Amalthea begged, but it was no use, the bird continue its fury, forcing her to stab at it, the bird fell back down, suddenly bursting into blackness, scattering its remains into the unknown, all Amalthea could do was stare at where the creature once laid, this told her that the creatures of this land were hostile, she wasn't used to taking their life's, it seems she'll need to be doing this if she, or those she'll protect, were to survive.

Despite this land of hyrule containing so much beauty, serenity, and tranquility, the monsters of the land would be the downside of it all, she places her hands together, offering a pray to the heavens to show mercy for them and anything else she may need to slay. Once she finished her pray, she went onto with her adventure, making a mental note she'll need to get to the castle soon before anymore of them beasts try to come after her like hungry wolves, her walking went into a dash, running as fast as her human legs could carry her, determined to arrive into safety's arms at the spire she saw in the distance, she was getting closer and closer, the spire turning to look a little bit more like a castle of white stone, she kept up her jug along the dirt path, making her way through a valley path and into another field, now she could see the castle more clearly, she let out a sigh of relief, but she did not stop her running, she kept going until eventually arriving at the castle's bridge, where two hylian guards stood, wearing silver chainmail, and golden helmets. Along the moment she had arrived, the soft rain had calmed down.

"Oooh miss, what's the rush? what's wrong?" The first guard asked, franticly looking around, thinking this young beautiful brightly skin girl was being chased by a monster. "You should know its dangerous to be out in those fields!" The guard said.

Amalthea merely stood there, shaking her head displeasingly, it wasn't exactly her fault for running through those fields, the only thing she had for protecting was her magic, the light powers, and the uni blade gifted to her by the spirits.

The second guard spoke while looking at the first guard. "Hey, you shouldn't worry, she holds a weapon in her hand, and she has gotten this far, it must be she is an experienced fighter.. Although I must admit.. It is a strange weapon.." the guard said, admiring the weapon's unique design, although he was questioning more about the effectiveness.

"Never mind that, she needs to come inside. Don't mind us, milady, we're just here on watch" The first guard said, signeling for her to pass by.

Amalthea had a twinkle in her eyes, she bowed thankfully before passing through into the castle.

The second guard spoke. "Why did she call her 'milady' for?"

"What? Did you get a good look at her clothes? she looks like she's royalty" The first guard said.

"But... Never mind, you and your beliefs in other queens of foreign lands.." The second guard said, nodding his head in dissapointment, there can't be anyone else but princes zelda

The first made no comment, simply ignoring the statement.

As Amalthea made her way and pushed the north gates of the castle, she was greeted with activity bursting with energy, everyone was running around trying to get to their destination, guards were scattered all over town, some walking, some standing, and most of em being lazy and napping at their posts, this was alot more activity than what she's been in, it certainly made her feel a bit nervous seeing so many people, but she proceeding, ignoring the casual looks from everyone, they has never seen such someone as beautiful as her, her soft looking skin and flowing hair, but what caught people's attention the most, was her unique star birthmark that was located in the center of her forehead, looks like Amalthea will need to get used to this kind of attention, her appearance alone was enough to captivate people's eyes, and even the hearts of married men, but you can see their wife's scolding them for it. Amalthea tried her best to calmly walk through the busy place of hyrule, she was discovering a new species, a child being that seemed to be made of rock, it was hard for her to believe that such a thing existed, but it'd be best not to question about it for the time being. Amalthea eventually came across a fountain, making her way over to it and take a seat, she let out a gentle sigh as she took this time to rest, collect her thoughts, and plan her actions, the light spirit said to meet zelda, but he never said how she can or where she could meet her, it was going to be a little bit of a bother to fulfill her promise, the light spirit can't be blamed though, he had very little time to tell her much.

Once she had fully rested up, she decided to go up the stone slope, perhaps she could go to her directly, it is her castle after all, hopefully she wouldn't mind a visitor, she was hoping that was the case. Just as she approached the double doors that lead inside, she was stopped by another group of guards. "Sorry, Mam, no visitors allowed." The first guard said, both of them crossing their spears to prevent entry.

"But I must meet Princess Zelda, it is of most urgent!" Amalthea pleaded, holding her hands together toward them.

"What is your name?" the guard asked.

"Amalthea" she said, saying her name caused a moment of silence, as if she had said something wrong.

"F-forgive me, Princess Zelda has been expecting you" The second guard bowed for forgiveness, Amalthea simply waved her hand, there was no need for it, the guard was only doing his job. Both guards grabbed the handle of the double doors, opening them up for her, Amalthea's eyes were greeted by the appearance of the castle, it would make King Haggard's castle look like child's play compared to this one. Amalthea made her way inside as the guards closed the door so that no one else would come inside, there inside, was an escort, an elder man to be exact, he seemed to be in his 50s, wearing orange and red robes that touched the ground, you could hardly see the man's hands as it was hidden within his sleeves, the man had pointed ears, which reminded Amalthea of the elves back at her homeland, except shorter in length. In the middle of the man's "Welcome, pure one, Amalthea, I am Rauru, follow me to zelda." the old man bowed softly before turning around, heading down the halls, she looked around, looking at the torches, the portraits, and the weapons that hang on the walls, a few of them were princess zelda, the rest was simple bits and pieces of history that was unknown to her, it took a bit of walking but eventually they came upon a spiraling staircase, leading upward to the top of the castle, Amalthea had to do a double take to notice she was high up, and the view was quite breathtaking, but a little comfortable, she's never been this high before, she continue to follow Rauru up to the throne room, opening the doors and going righthrough onto a blue carpet that lead right up to the throne seat, the room had a lot more guards here to protect Zelda, Amalthea could see that the throne was also a statue of some sort of goddess holding what looks like three triangles, she didn't understand what those meant. Once she was lead into, Rauru bowed to Zelda before leaving the throne room, returning to his original taskes of what he was doing before he had to meet Amalthea at the hyrule castle entrance.

"Welcome, Amalthea.. I am Princess Zelda, ruler of Hyrule. Just as I've foreseen through Triforce Of Wisdom, I knew you would be coming." Zelda said, getting up from her stone seat.

"Striforce of.. wisdom?" Amalthea asked and mispronouncing the word, not understand what it was.

"No, Triforce, it is a sacred golden power I wield. The triforce of wisdom grants me knowledge of everything of this land, also granting me magic powers and future sight of what's to come." Zelda explained to her.

Amalthea blinked a few times, this land of hyrule was full of surprises, there was too much to learn and know about, hopefully it wouldn't come to this. "Tell me.. Zelda.. Why am I here?" Amalthea asked, hoping to get answers.

"You see, Amalthea... Our land is being consumed by twilight, it has somehow grown stronger than before, I had sent my hero, my protecter, Link, to see if he could save it, just like he did before. But when he returned, he was turned into a Twilight Wolfo beast, the Twilight has not only forced him into the body of a wolf, but made him more fierce, I can sense that twilight has some foreign magic fused into it, a power far darker than what i've seen. I was going to get the light spirits to purify him, but it seems it too late, the remaining light of what the light spirits possessed, has weakened, they could not even escape twilight itself... Ordona, the one that had summoned you, has asked of you to save the other beings of light, I cannot travel into the twilight realm myself, as my triforce cannot get through. Only beings of twilight can go inside, but you... You can enter it as well using the light spirit's power they granted you. But first... I ask of you... try to heal my hero.. link... Please, follow me.." Zelda said, heading behind her throne room, the guards followed her, wanting to guard her incase the currently-transformed Link were to come to harm her

Amalthea followed her over to the wall, where Zelda pulled the torch, revealing a hidden passage and into a fairly big room, there in the center, stood Link in a stronger more monstrous form, he had long spikey crazy green hair with a white underbelly, he a symbol of Faron in the center of his forehead, he being kept down by enchanted chains, making sure to keep the wolfo beast Link from harming anyone. Wolfo Link's eye snapped open, revealing demonic diamond shaped green eyes staring fiercely at Zelda, growling in blind rage, his mind was poisoned by the strengthened new form of twilight.

Amalthea took a soft step back as Wolfo Link strained to get free of his chains, roaring loudly, but afterwards he lost the will and energy to break free, once again sitting there in defeat. "This is what Twilight has done to Link, please use your magic to free him from this curse." Zelda asked, her eyes full of worry.

Amalthea walked closer to Wolfo Link, she softly concreted, trying to gather up the light powers, causing her form to glow and shimmer, transforming back into a unicorn, the guards that had followed Zelda in, all let out a gasp, they knew of their goddess and her handle work, but there that stood before them, was far beyond their imagination. The unicorn's horn glowed brightly, slowly tilting down to touch Wolfo Link's head, she focused hard, trying her beast to weak the evil power that has incased Link in this powerful body, she poured more of her magic and light powers as much as she could, and so far she was doing well, although she couldn't fully remove it all, only managing to reduce Wolfo Link down to the size of a Wolf.

Link's eyes slowly opened up as his mind cleared up, mostly cured of his curse, but alas, the unicorn could not finish it up, he did not have enough power to return Link to his human form. Link got up onto his paws, looking around slowly as his senses returned to him, dread and panic began to fill him, looking around frantically, but he soon calmed down as his proud eyes saw Zelda, this filled him with relief, but his attention was drawn at the sight of the unicorn, but Link couldn't stare at her for long as she suddenly reverted back to human form.

Amalthea's power was spent and could not hold onto the form for long, Wolf Link slowly approached her, whining softly, wanting to make sure she was alright, Amalthea after all just saved him from that dark cruel entrapment of the mind of a mad wolfo beast. "Don't worry... I'm fine.." Amalthea said, which caused the green wolf's ears to perk up, glad she was alright. Zelda walked up to them with a soft smile. "Thank you.. Amalthea.. " Zelda said before her eyes soon met Links. before looking over at Link. "Link.. The twilight you had entered had grown stronger, please forgive me, I could not see it... What we now face, is not of this world..." Zelda said.

Link tilted his head, he had so many questions, but he knew he could not ask them in this current form, he couldn't even speak the mortal worlds of humans in this form of his, Link's eyes were full of curiousity, he was wondering what they could do to get rid of the twilight, or at least weaken it so that the light spirits can return back to the plains of existence

Zelda had went quiet, raising her hand to look at the golden triangle that rested on the back of her hand. "All I can suggest, is to rescue the other light spirits. With all four combined, Amalthea, combined with her unicorn power, may be able to rid of this dreaded twilight. Link, you will come with her, but once you return to Twilight, you must remain near her so that bestial form you once were, will not return.." Zelda said.

Both Amalthea and Link exchanged looks, Amalthea nodded in approval, she needed Link's help after all, she was powerful in her original form, but now that she saw that twilight could do this much damage, she feared that the twilight she was once in, was only the weaker form of it, the parts of Hyrule may have sunk deeper into the more dangerous parts of Twilight.

"Link, Amalthea.. I pray that the goddess's watch over you. I wish for your journey to be a safe one. Rid the world of twilight and return peace to hyrule.

It has been made clear now what Amalthea must do and she fully understand her purpose and reason why she was pulled into this world, and with the link of the legendary hero and wielder of the Triforce Of Courage, they will save Hyrule, but they must face the unknown dangers of what awaits them.


End file.
